A Date on GERTI
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Martin doesn't know where to take Theresa on their date... Martin/Theresa


To say that Martin Crieff was panicking was an understatement. His date with Theresa, the Princess of Lichtenstein was tomorrow, and he still didn't know where he was going to take her. He couldn't afford to take her to dinner, or see a film. It was also the middle of winter, so they couldn't exactly just go for a walk together, knowing his luck he would slip on some ice he thought to himself. He was bought back to the present by the sounds of Arthur whistling as he entered the port-o-cabin carrying their coffees. MJN were in the middle of their weekly meeting, but in all honesty Martin hadn't been paying attention, and unfortunately for him this hadn't gone unnoticed by the others. "Martin, are you even listening to me?" Carolyn asked him, noticing the distracted look on his face "Of course" he replied. "Really?" Douglas asked "Then what were we just talking about?" he asked, trying to catch Martin out "Umm… we were talking about the Vienna trip" he replied entirely uncertainly. "Vienna, was last week Martin" Carolyn replied. Oh oops he thought to himself. "Really, Martin what has gotten into you today?" Carolyn asked him. "I have a date with Theresa tomorrow, and I don't know where to take her" he admitted "Well you could take her…" Douglas began to suggest. "No" Martin said cutting him off "Why? You haven't even heard what I had to say" Douglas replied, looking somewhat dejected. "Because I know that whatever you suggested I won't be able to afford it. And, before you suggest it, no just going for a walk together wouldn't work either. I'd just end up falling on some ice" he explained, the others nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence, trying to think of something Martin could do with Theresa on their date. "Brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed, after what felt like hours of silence. "Oh lord" the other three said in unison "What, what can possibly be brilliant this time, Arthur?" his Mum, Carolyn asked him. "Why don't Martin and Theresa have the date on G-ERTI?" Arthur replied, saying it in such a way that made it sound as though they should have thought of it as well. The three of them sat there speechless, each of them wondering why they hadn't thought of it.

The next day Martin went to pick Theresa up from her hotel, Douglas had insisted that Martin borrowed his Lexus, stating that it was better than picking a date up with a van. Although he had threatened to not do his log book for a month if Martin didn't stop thanking him, this was an empty threat, of course, but Martin got the hint. He sat in the reception area, ignoring the looks the hotel staffs were giving him. After ten minutes or so Theresa stepped out of the lift, and walked over to Martin "You look beautiful" he said kissing her on the cheek, she was wearing a red jumper, which showed off her curves, and a black skirt which reached her knees, and a pair of ankle boots. "Why thank you. You look very handsome" she replied, taking his hand. The looks on the faces of the hotel staff had gone from ones of disapproval to shock, none of them able to comprehend that the awkward looking man who had just came in and sat down was dating the woman they had down on their guest list as a Princess. The two of them walked out of the hotel hand in hand, ignoring the looks they were getting "So, Martin where are you taking me?" Theresa asked him, as he held the car door open for her. "It's a surprise" he said kissing her. "Please tell me" she said, as if butter wouldn't melt. "You'll just have to wait" he replied, kissing her again as she got in the car.

They arrived at the airfield a little while later, during the journey Theresa had kept trying to get Martin to tell her what it was they would be doing, but he had kept his silence. He held the door open for her again, watching the look of shock on her face as she realised where they were. "Martin…?" she began to ask "Well, I couldn't really afford to take you anywhere nice, so, Arthur suggested we have the date on G-ERTI" he explained. "Sounds perfect" she replied, as she started to make her way over to the aeroplane.

Martin followed her up the stairs where Arthur was waiting dressed in his steward's uniform and carrying a tea towel over his arm "Good evening, Sir and Miss. Do you have a reservation?" he asked completely seriously looking at Martin "Certainly" Martin replied "It's under the name of Crieff" he said, at which point Arthur put his head to the side of the door, checking an imaginary list, causing Theresa to giggle, but Martin and Arthur kept the act up "Ah, yes Crieff" Arthur began to reply "You'll be dining in the flight-deck area this evening. If you would like to follow me" he said gesturing them into the plane. They walked into the flight deck which was lit up by the warning lights. The seats had been turned to face one another, and placed in the middle was a table, the only thing missing from it was a candle. "I am Arthur, I will be your waiter for this evening" Arthur informed them, handing them their menus as they sat down, which only had one option for starter, dinner, desert and drinks. "Thank you, Arthur. May we have our drinks please" Martin requested. "Certainly, Sir" Arthur replied bowing his head slightly as he left the flight deck. Martin sat watching Theresa smile, glad to see she liked what they were doing. They talked, with Theresa saying how much she was enjoying herself. Arthur came back in with their drinks, and informed that dinner would be ready shortly. The two of them thanked him, as he left. Music had begun to play over the intercom "Oh I love this song" Theresa said, as she began to hum along. The song finished just as Arthur came in with their food. "Thank you, it looks delicious" Theresa said as Arthur put her meal down "Thank you" Arthur replied. "I'll be sure to let the chef know you are happy" Arthur said, bowing his head again as he walked out. The two of them began eating. The meal was just a simple microwavable curry, but there was only so much you could cook on an aeroplane, and luckily it wasn't one of theirs.

They finished their meals, and talked as they waited for Arthur to come and clear their plates. "Did, you enjoy your food?" Arthur asked as he began to clear the table "Very much, so. Thank you" Martin replied "Yes, we would quite like to thank the chef as well, if that would be possible?" Theresa asked "Certainly" Arthur replied as he picked up her plate. He returned a few minutes later by Douglas "Good evening, I am the chef, Douglas" he said in greeting, completely seriously as Arthur had done earlier when he had greeted them as their waiter "We would just like to thank you for our dinner this evening" Theresa said standing up to give him and Arthur a kiss on the cheek each. "You're welcome" they replied. Martin let out a small laugh as Theresa sat back down. "The desert is ready when you are" Douglas informed them. Theresa gave Martin a nod "In that case, may we have it now please?" Martin asked "Certainly" Douglas replied as he and Arthur left the flight deck.

The two of them had finished their cheesecake hours ago, and Douglas and Arthur had long since left for the night. Martin had turned the chairs back so that they could look out at the night sky. And just as he had sat down Theresa had climbed into his lap and began kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her keeping her close not wanting it to end. Eventually she pulled away placing her head on her shoulders as he began stroking her hair. Martin watched as the woman he was falling in love with fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
